


Overdue

by BUT_theres_a_reason



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ahimsa, Angst, F/F, Feelings, Kara thanks Lena, Post-Canon, SuperCorp, Supergirl ahimsa, post 4x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BUT_theres_a_reason/pseuds/BUT_theres_a_reason
Summary: After Alex commands Kara to stay put, Kara takes a walk around the DEO and finds herself in Lena and Brainy's lab, so Kara takes the chance to thank her for saving her life. Feelings may be involved.





	Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is a way to fix the cw's homophobia (jk, folks, jk) and having Kara thank Lena for saving her life with the power ranger suit. As it says on the summary, there are some Feelings involved.

_"Because I'm the Director now"_ , Alex cried, "and if someone gets hurts, that's on _me_! And if someone escapes and fills the air with Kryptonite, that's on me! And if you had _died_ -"

"But I didn't die. And-and if it were you, you would have done the exact same thing! I'm not gonna stop using my own judgement".

"We have rules for a reason, otherwise this place would fall appart. So if you wanna continue working with me, then you will  _obey orders_. And as your commanding officer, this is your  _final warning_ _"_ , Alex deadpanned, marching out of the medbay, leaving Kara speechless.

How could Alex yell at her like that? She had  _saved_ lives, had done her  _job_ like she always did. She wanted to think her sister's rage came from a place of fear and insecurity, but it had definitely made Kara doubt her actions. She worried her lip, trying to focus past the constant information display her helmet insisted in projecting over her vision. She started to feel her breath hitch, claustrophobia threatening to get the best of her once more, so she all but leapt off of the stretcher and headed for the door. After all, she wasn't confined to the medbay, Alex had just told her to stay in headquarters.

She wandered absentmindedly around the DEO, trying to avoid running into agents, who would only look at her with dread and pity, no trace of the usual admiration on their faces. As it turned out, her aimless stroll dodgning everyone led her right into the classified labs' section, where she heard a  _loud_ curse come out from one of the vaults, belonging to a voice she could place anywhere. Chuckling to herself, she entered the room. 

Brainy turned on his heels to see who their visitor was, but Lena remained perched over what looked to be senseless scrap metal, impervious to the interruption. She was wearing her usual CEO attire -why on earth she wore off-the-shoulder desses to work at the lab, Kara didn't know-, her raven-black hair messily tied up into a bun, leaving a few loose strands to frame her perfect features. Even from behind, Kara could see how tense she was, her back strained and hunched over the table. Kara didn't quite understand why a little voice inside her head was compelling her to rub Lena's back until it gave her goosebumps, but she made her best effort to drown it down. 

"Whoever you are", Lena deadpanned, never taking her eyes away from her calculations, "you'd better have great news or a huge-ass coffee pot for me". Kara smiled to herself, thankful that her face was hidden behind the suit. 

Brainy cleared his throat, holding his hands together in that freaky little way he did when he expected information be demanded from him. Lena seemed to snap out of herself with the noise, turning towards the intruder. Kara smiled sheepishly, then realised no one could see her, and gave them an awkward wave.

"Supergirl", Lena said, frowning inquisitively, "Is something wrong, is the suit malfunctioning?". 

Kara almost wanted to laugh at how Lena's primary concern was her little invention, always the perfectionist nerd. She took a couple of steps closer to them.

"No, no, the suit is fine", she said, "I was just walking around and I heard you guys talking so I thought I'd see how you were doing". 

If she had sounded way more Kara than Supergirl right now, she didn't have it in her to care. Lena stared right into the mask, gaze penetrating as if she could see past the picth-black cover and right into Kara's blue eyes. Kara focused on her heartbeat -which she could hear only faintly, given that the Kryptonite in the atmosphere was weakening her senses-, and felt it quicken. Lena opened her mouth to speak, but Brainy beat her to it. 

"According to my calculations, we have narrowed the possible blueprints to 3425, 976 of which are irreproducible in Earth's atmosphere, leaving us with 2449 feasible plans. At the rate we're working, and given that Miss Luthor has been awake for 38.2 hours, I estimate that-"

"Okay, calm down there, buddy", Lena cut, blush rising up to her ears at Brainy's betrayal. She cleared her throat, more to regain composture than anything. "Since I've gone so long without sleep, why don't you go fetch me that coffee I asked for?".

"But I thought you said-".

"Brainy", Kara stepped in, placing a sympathetic hand on his upper arm, "Can I talk to Lena alone for a minute?".

Brainy backed off immediately and merely nodded, stepping out of the lab with a promise of freshly brewed coffee for Lena (Kara tried not to wince when she heard him mutter to himself that he wouldn't be going to his formerly favourite pizza place).

Lena sighed, visibly exhausted, her shoulders sagging as she stretched her neck. Despite her attire, Kara could see her as what she really was right now, a young woman tired to the bone, in desperate need of a break. Her fingers itched to engulf her into a hug, caress her hair and whisper meaningless things into her ear. She shoved those feelings into the bottom of her soul and closed her fists shut to prevent them from going rogue. She took a couple of steps towards Lena, closing the distance between them.

"I presume you're here to blame me for this", Lena said, faux mask of confidence upon her face. Kara took a step back, caught by surprise.

"What? Why?". 

Lena laughed mercilessly. "Don't act coy, Supergirl, I know you're well aware that it was my lead-dispersing device they used to poison the atmosphere". 

Kara frowned. "I-I did know, but... how is that your fault?". Lena looked at her (or at least, at where her eyes where supposed to be), squinting her eyes. Kara tried to remember this was Supergirl that Lena was talking to right now, and compelled herself to sound more composed, "You had nothing to do with this, Lena, and that is absolutely not the reason I'm here". 

Lena stirred, straightening her back and crossing her arms, hands clutching her sides. "So why are you here then? To ask where the Kryptonite came from?".

"I came here to thank you", Kara snapped, disarming Lena, confusion washing upon her face.

"How so?"

"For the suit", Kara explained, coming closer again, "For saving my life. I hadn't had the chance to thank you yet". 

Lena's eyes widened and she visibly deflated at the statement, looking down at her hands, somewhat embarrassed. If Kara heard her heartbeat spike once more, she chose to ignore it.

"I know you think I'm a ruthless businesswoman, but I do care, Supergirl. I really do". 

Kara placed a hand over Lena's. "I never thought that, Lena". The CEO raised an eyebrow at that, and Kara couldn't stiffle a laugh. "Okay, I did doubt you at some point", she admitted. "But you have proven yourself time and again and I-I have never formally thanked you, which is really unfair".

Lena smirked, amused. "I admit I had quite gotten used to not being thanked for saving the day. I guess it takes an S embedded on your uniform for that". Despite her words, her tone was amicable, if only tinged with a touch of her trademark sarcasm. It even made Kara laugh.

"So how does it fit?"

"Huh?"

"The suit", Lena clarified. "Is it comfortable?"

"Oh! Um... I mean, I guess no one told you about the claustrophobia".

Lena's eyes widened impossibly, dread all over her face. She stood up and began apologizing, gesturing nervously and tripping over her own words.

" _Ohmygod_ , I'm so sorry, Supergirl, I swear I had no idea, I would never had designed it like this otherwise, I can-".

Kara couldn't help but laugh. She held lena by the shoulders, trying to steady her. "There's nothing to apologize for, Lena. You saved my life. And there's no way you could've known. It's fine". 

Still visibly shaken, Lena dropped her hands to her sides, worrying her lip as she stared into Kara's mask, which reminded her of something.

"Also, why did you make the mask black? No one can see my face! You're staring into my eyebrows right now". 

Lena barked a laugh, nearing hysteria, and plopped herself back onto a chair. "I didn't know Supergirl was so demanding fashion-wise".

Kara smiled, feigning offense, "I am not!". 

They both ended up laughing, a well overdue belly laughter, letting all their tension disolve into restraint tears. When it finally died down, Kara took the chair opposite Lena. 

"I...", she stuttered, clearing her throat, "I really want you to know how thankful I am, Lena". She stretched out a hand towards her on the table, not nearly closing in enough for the CEO to take it, even if her fingers itched to clutch her hands and never let go. Perplexed, she watched as Lena lay her own hand beside her, a few inches between them, apparently so close and yet always so far appart. They rested like that for a while, staring between their hands and their eyes, in silence. Kara's heart shrunk, guilt gnawing away at her insides.

"Lena, I...".

"Coffee is at exactly 176.37 degrees, Miss Luthor, the perfect temperature according to the multiple online sources I checked between the coffee machine and the actual coffee shop on the opposite corner, after being told by a surprisingly large amount of agents that the machine's «sucks»", Brainy airquoted singlehandedly, securing the carton of lattes on his other hand.

Kara felt more than heard Lena sigh. If they were having a moment, it was over now.

Kara inhaled deeply, raising from her chair. "I should probably leave you two to work", she said, desperately wishing Lena could see the spark in her eyes right now.

The CEO cleared her throat, impenetrable mask back over her features. "That would be best, yes". 

Kara sighed in unison with Lena this time, dragging herself towards the door. She heard Brainy begin to clatter with tools again, muttering to Lena his newest theory. She felt Lena's attention waver for a second, but focus almost immediately on the Coluan's words. As she reached the door, Kara turned around one last time.

"Thanks again".

The glance Lena gave her was all she could think of when she finally heard  _"one hundred percent"_ over her comms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed the read, let me know if you have any thoughts or suggestions in the comments!


End file.
